Mixed Emotions: Prologue
by gamer-andy
Summary: Shinji/Asuka fic... Please read and review


Gainax owns Evangelion and it's characters. Used without permission ( Don't sue me please )  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mixed Emotion: Prolouge.  
  
author's note: This story starts during the 8th angel, Asuka is still in volcano, she's just defeated the angel.  
  
"The cable, it's going to snap." yells Shigeru.  
  
"Temperature in plug is is rising rapidly." Maya reports.  
  
"Maya, pull the cable up, get Asuka out of there." Misato responds.  
  
"Magi reports the cable with snap before Asuka reaches the top, with a .0257% chance of error." Maya replies quickly.  
  
"Do it anyway." Misato replies grimly.  
  
"V-very well..ma'am." Maya says shakily.  
  
Metal working against metal can be heard moments later  
  
"She's not going to make it there's too much tension on the line, she can't make it to the top in time." Maya replies.  
  
"Dammit!" Misato yells.  
  
* * *  
  
Shinji, sits in his eva just outside the hole leading into the volcano. Shinji hears ever word of this over the comm channel.  
  
"Asuka..." Shinji says almost in a daze.  
  
In a split second Shinji remembers every single thing Asuka's done to him, every slap, every insult, every word she has spoken to him, and he realizes how much he needs her.  
  
"no..." Shinji says whispering.  
  
"no" Shinji repeats louder.  
  
An audible sound of confusion can be heard coming from Misato over the comm system.  
  
"NO! I will not stand by idley and watch Asuka die." Shinji yells.  
  
"Shinji," Misato says shakily, her voice cracking, " I feel the same way as you Shinji, but it's too dangerous, there's nothing we can do Shinji, stay where you are, and thats an order!"  
  
"I'm sorry Misato." Shinji replies solemly. Turning off the comm system, he breaks into a sprint, then lunges into the volcano, sliding down the cable, cringing at the intense heat over loading his neural connections.  
  
* * *  
  
The cable snaps. Starting Unit-02 on a fast decent to the bottom of the volcano.a  
  
But when all hope seems lost, Unit-01 grabs the snapped cable, ending Unit-02's plummet through the volcano's molten lava.  
  
Asuka looks up, seeing the arm of an evangelion, holding the cable, that supports her red Unit-02. She realizes it's Shinji. "Show off. " She mumbles.  
  
* * *  
2 days later...  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Mushimushi, Katsuragi residents... Oh hey how are you.... yeah sure...same here...I'll see you tommorrow." Misato drops the phone clumsily back onto it's designated resting spot.  
  
Misato walks down the hall towards Asuka's room, and knocks on the door.  
  
Since Asuka's fight with the 8th angel, she has hardly been out of her room.  
  
"Asuka, can I come in?"  
  
"Please go away Misato." comes the muffled voice of Asuka.  
  
Ignoring Asuka's request, Misato opens the door to Asuka's room. Asuka lies on her bed, face down in her pillow, sobbing.  
  
"What do you want?" comes Asuka the angry voice of Asuka.  
  
"Shinji called. he wanted to know if you were ok?''  
  
After the accident, Shinji was hospitalized to make sure he was not affected by the intense heat of that over loaded the Eva's neural connections.  
  
"I dont care about that... that bastard." Asuka said coldly, sitting up, facing Misato.  
  
"Asuka! How could you say that after he saved you life!?" Misato yelled.  
  
"Misato, like he even had a choice, plus, ontop of that, dammit the amazing Shinji saved me! He is once again the best Eva pilot!" Shrieks Asuka.  
  
"Asuka, for you're information, when Shinji saved you, he was going against directed orders, my orders, think about it Asuka, maybe you'll realize how pig-headed you're being and maybe you'll be able to get over that damn ego of yours "With that Misato slams the door, leaving behind a dazed Asuka.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day...  
  
' Damn Misato, she shouldnt have said that. Now I feel bad. But I shouldn't feel bad, I was right, wasnt I? ' Thinks Asuka. ' Sigh. Maybe I should call him... just to see if he's ok...'  
  
Asuka picks up the phone... and hesitantly dials the number to the hospital...  
  
"Yes may I please speak to Ikari Shinji?"  
  
"I'm sorry but phone calls to him are restricted to Nerv personel only." says the nurse, with a hint of annoyance in her voice.  
  
" As a matter of fact. I am part of Nerv.... Nerv clearance number '579068' , now please let me talk to him"  
  
"One moment please..."  
  
" Very well, I'll patch you through. Please hold" comes the nurse's voice.  
  
A moment later...  
  
"H-hello." comes a shakey voice.  
  
"Shinji?" Asuka asks." This is Asuka..."  
  
"O-oh... H-hi Asuka" replies Shinji nervously.  
  
"...."  
  
"..."  
  
" Umm.. I just called to see how you were doing..." Asuka blurts out.  
  
" Fine, thanks for asking Asuka."  
  
"Do you know when you'll be able to go home?"  
  
"Tomorrow if all goes well"  
  
"Ok ... I'll see you then... bye Shinji"  
  
"Err....bye Asuka" Shinji says, almost as if he is unsure of himself.   
  
Asuka lies down the phone, sighing to herself.  
  
"Feel better now, Asuka?" comes Misato's voice from the doorway.  
  
"Misato! You heard the whole conversation didn't you?" Whines Asuka.  
  
"I'm afraid so Asuka."  
  
"Shiesse do you Japanese have any sense of privacy?"  
  
"Anyway Asuka," Misato says, changing the subject, " You like him, don't you?"  
  
"W-WHAT DID YOU SAY? I DO NOT LIKE THAT BAKA!" Asuka shrieks.  
  
Misato lets out a small giggle before quickly shutting the door to Asuka's room, that seconds later is met with a barrage of items, that were aimed at Misato.  
  
* * *  
  
Later that day at the dinner table..  
  
"Asuka you do know what's in three day's right?" Misato asks abruptly.  
  
Asuka shakes her head.  
  
"It's Shinji's birthday!"  
  
"Oh" Asuka says nonchalantly.  
  
"You will be getting him something wont you?"  
  
"Maybe.."  
  
Misato gives Asuka the death glare.  
  
"Okay, okay I'll get him something."  
  
"Thats better, now lets go watch some T.V. or something." Misato says cheerily.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning.  
  
"Asuka, I'm going to the Nerv infirmary to pick up Shinji, wake up and could you straighten up the house and wash the dishes while I'm gone?" Misato asks, standing in the doorway to Asuka's room.  
  
A tired "Fine" comes from under the mass of jumbled up sheets and blankets. Followed by some hardly audible grumbling.  
  
* * *  
  
Two hours later...  
  
"Sigh... finally done now I can relax." Asuka says to no on inperticular, sitting down with a magazine.  
  
A tired Asuka sits in the living room of the Katuragi residence, she has just finished straightening up the house.  
  
The door opens. "I'm back Asuka." come the voice of Misato from the doorway.  
  
"Shiesse what took so long, anyway?"  
  
"Sigh... Ritsuko wanted to check Shinji out one last time before he left, but I have to go back to the HQ, I have a lot of paper work because of Shinji's little 'Stunt' during the 8th angel." As this was said, Shinji walked in.  
  
The first thing she noticed about him, was he was smiling.  
  
"Just what are you so happy about third child?" Asuka snarled.  
  
"Just glad to be home, that hospital is so boring" Shinji said cheerily.  
  
The second thing she noticed was he was wearing a hospital gown...a rather revealing hospital gown, especially in the back of it ... she just blinked and stared at him.  
  
" Err.. I can explain... you see...uh... I never was given clothes at the hospital... and uhh... all I had is this so..."  
  
Asuka stared for a moment longer. Then reality struck her like a ton of bricks. She retaliated in the only way she could think of, "You hentai, you're as bad as Touji!" she shrieked, then continued, to beat Shinji with her magazine.  
  
Shinji quickly recovers from shock of Asuka's reaction and runs to his room to change.  
  
Asuka watches him run down the hall with a strange look on her face. A look Misato can't place  
  
Pen-pen reclines and watches the scene in amusment.  
  
* * *  
  
Later after dinner...  
  
Shinji and Asuka are watching a game show on TV.  
  
The phone rings.  
  
"Get that, will you Shinji?" deadpans Asuka, completely engrosed in what she is watching.  
  
Shinji walks to the kitchen and answers the phone. He is greeted by the voice of an older woman. Speaking German.  
  
"Uh Asuka I think it's for you.."  
  
"Sigh... okay coming."  
  
Shinji walks out to the living room and continues to watch the gameshow. While he can hear Asuka speaking happily in German to someone on the phone.  
  
A few moments later..  
  
Asuka hangs up the phone and walks back out the the TV.  
  
"Hey who was it Asuka?"  
  
"Err.. just my m-mom.. my step-mom.  
  
"Oh.. I didn't know you had a step mom Asuka. That means you mom and dad are divorced?"  
  
Asuka's expression turns to one of sadness, but then quickly to one of anger." Dammit stay out of my business, you jerk... I don't need your sympathy !"  
  
Shinji is taken aback by this sudden outburst from Asuka. " Err.. fine Asuka.. if that's what you want.." Shinji replys sadly  
* * *  
  
Shinji lays on his bed, listening to his sdat, recalling the past few days events. Surprisingly his SDat repeated the same question he had been asking himself for the last few days...  
  
SDat: Why am I in love with a girl, who treats me oh so badly?  
Why am I in love with a girl, who makes me feel so sadly?  
  
"Sigh that's a good question." Shinji says to no one inperticular  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Author's Notes: Well... So here's 'Mixed Emotions: Prolouge'. I know it seemed like it was sorta an adaption of episode , but it will be different from here on.  
PLEASE, REVIEW I need to know if you want me to continue the series, or not.   
I will continue this if people think it's worth it.   
About the music Shinji was listening to aft the end...That was the Song 'Never Learn' By Mxpx (Dont sue me, you guys kick ass ok?)... I know Shinji would never listen to punk rock, but it was the inspiration for this fic, I thought it showed Shinji's outlook on Asuka perfectly. I'm just giving credit where credit is due.  
  
If I get good reviews, the next part we'll see a little bit of change in Asuka's attitude towards Shinji, and possibly get to Shinji's birthday ( I know it's not really the timeline like series but hell, it's my series ^_^ ).  
  
Sayonara!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
